The present invention relates generally to improvements in photographic apparatus and it relates more particularly to an improved photography aid which facilitates the focussing of a camera under conditions of darkness or low ambient light.
Generally in the practice of flash photography or long exposure photography, it is very common that a photographic object is so dark that a photographer can not accurately determine through a viewfinder whether the photographic object is in focus or not. To solve this problem, a device has been proposed in the Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Publication No. Sho 49-141128(1974), in which there is provided a device that projects light along a cylindrical path, and allows adjustment of the light intensity, and that is adapted to be mounted on a flash device, so that a lamp of the aforesaid light projecting device may be lit by closing a potential source switch in the flash device.
However, such prior art device possesses, among other drawbacks, an important shortcoming in that because the auxiliary lamp is kept lit during photographing, a reproduction of the spotlight from the auxiliary lamp results in the photographed picture.